<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue Me by glass_fossa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767967">Rescue Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa'>glass_fossa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Boy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo &amp; Yaku buy a hot mess of a house (on accident)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Boy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the aggravated huffs and growls coming from the other room were any indication, Yaku had <em>definitely</em> reached his limit and Kuroo was <em>definitely</em> going to be kissing his ass for weeks to come.</p><p>Kuroo sighed, bracing himself before heading down the hall, feeling the old floorboards give under his feet. Just before he reached the door, Yaku finally completely lost his cool, Kuroo swearing he felt the walls shake from the sheer force of his fiance's shout.</p><p>"THIS. IS. BULLSHIT!!!"</p><p>Kuroo swung his head around the doorframe cautiously, trying to gauge if he would need to dodge any flying objects. Instead, he found Yaku sprawled out like a starfish on the floor, fists digging into his eyes as he tried to fight down another outburst. Kuroo slid into the room, edging only close enough to poke at Yaku's side with his foot, "Having fun, Morisuke? Because I'm having a <em>blast</em> trying to rewire the fixtures in the kitchen..."</p><p>"Tetsurou."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I'm going to scalp the realtor."</p><p>"Mori I know you have aggression to work out, but maybe do it in a way that won't get you arrested? I can't afford this mortgage on my own, y'know."</p><p>Yaku finally pulled his hands away from his eyes, glaring daggers up at Kuroo. A shiver ran down Kuroo's spine, the taller man involuntarily backing up slightly as his brain screamed at him. 'Red alert, red alert, danger!'</p><p>Kuroo could see the exhaustion and utter frustration in Yaku's eyes, so he fought his instincts, stepping closer and sitting down on the floor next to his fiance. He set a hand gently on Yaku's thigh, starting to rub small circles despite the sticky primer clinging to Yaku's jeans.</p><p>Yaku growled again, digging his fists back into his eyes, "He fucking scammed us, Tetsu. This place is a <em>nightmare</em>."</p><p>"It's just...a fixer-upper, babe."</p><p>"Fixer-upper implies there's something worth fixing. The fucking wall started crumbling when I started taking the wallpaper off!"</p><p>All along the floor, Kuroo could see evidence of what Yaku was talking about; chunks of drywall littering the room. He laughed slightly, finally moving to lie on his back next to Yaku, "Think of it this way. It's not the first time you've had to take something crude and ugly and turn it into a winner."</p><p>Yaku turned his head to the side, looking at Kuroo with narrowed brows, "What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>Kuroo turned toward Yaku, "Me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I was kind of a hugely neurotic, over-thinking mess before we got together. And now look at me. I'm a successful, engaged, home-owner who is only <em>mildly</em> neurotic."</p><p>Kuroo grinned for only seconds before his face was scrunching up, a low 'oof' escaping him after Yaku slapped a hand down on his stomach.</p><p>"You're an idiot. I didn't do anything. That's just called learning from your experiences, dumbass. Also, therapy."</p><p>"Yeah, but why did I start therapy? Who helped me get there? Who made sure no matter how scared I was, I always felt supported?"</p><p>A flush was sweeping over Yaku's face. He'd never been good at taking Kuroo's straightforward form of affection, even at his most prepared. He started squirming when Kuroo pushed closer, wrapping his arms around him. They struggled for a few minutes in their typical way, Yaku not wanting to give in, fearing Kuroo would someday learn exactly how much his cheesy nature actually affected him. It melted his heart, honestly, but like <em>hell</em> was he going to let Kuroo <em>ever</em> know that.</p><p>Kuroo finally managed to get Yaku still against him, squeezing him close, "You managed to rescue me, you can definitely salvage this hot ass mess of a house."</p><p>"That's why you picked this house, isn't it? It resonated with you. From one hot ass mess to another."</p><p>A loud laugh rang out in the room, Yaku feeling his fiance's ribs shake against his own, "Busted. We hot messes have to stick together."</p><p>"I hope you know I'm not doing any of the fucking plumbing."</p><p>"Of course not, dear. I wouldn't want you to chip a nail." Kuroo laughed again as Yaku scrambled on top of him, curling his fists into Kuroo's t-shirt, "I like where this is going..." Kuroo licked his lips, obviously thinking he looked like some sort of hungry predator.</p><p>Yaku only saw an attention-starved housecat, rolling his eyes as he rolled off his fiance. "If you ever wanna touch my ass again you'll help me finish getting this wallpaper off today."</p><p>"Roger that." Kuroo hopped up from the floor, heading to the door.</p><p>"Where the hell do you think you're going?? I just told you to help me!"</p><p>"I'm getting supplies."</p><p>"All the supplies are already here, moron."</p><p>Kuroo snorted, "Uh, no." He took in the mess of drywall on the floor again, "You're missing the bluetooth speaker and a bottle of wine. If we're spending our Saturday tackling this mess, I plan on having fun, babe." Kuroo winked salaciously before sidling out of the room.</p><p> Yaku turned to once again face the florid floral wallpaper, his nose instantly scrunching. He turned his head to shout, "Make it two bottles!!"</p><p>"Anything you say, babe!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroo is my best boy &amp; I decided to start exploring all the ships, both popular &amp; rare, I can squeeze him into </p><p>Come chat with me about Kuroo (or your fav Kuroo ships!) any time you like - @jenna_what on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>